Suddenly
by deeandruh
Summary: As things got better between Nina and Fabian, they received a call that made Nina need to return to America for a few days. But while she was away, a lot of things happened. What is Jerome up to? What are Joy's intentions? Rated T for a reason.Pls read :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my very first story YEAY YEAY YEAY YEAY ^o^ I hope you guys enjoy it..**

* * *

><p>Fabian's POV<p>

It was the afternoon a Saturday afternoon, Everyone finally settled down around the dinner table. "Am I missing someone?" Jerome asked the group. Mara was the one who answered, "Mick just left, he decided to do another try-out for a scholarship. He'll be back tomorrow," "That meathead," Jerome chuckled. Mara shot a glare which made look down at his food. "Well, on the bright side, more food for us!" Alfie declared, "_Way _more," Amber agreed. Everyone laughed at that, even Mara.

Nina's POV

"Nina," I was just heading back to my room after dinner when I heard Fabian called out to me, "Mick's away, and…" he started, "I was wondering if- if maybe you would fancy watching a movie with me," I looked at him with a blank expression, "In my room," he added. Of course! Trudy got him a TV for his birthday recently, it's complete with a DVD player and Fabian kept it in his and Mick's room.

"Sure. Why not?" I could see a smile making its way through on his face, "Just, let me get back to Amber and I guess I'll see you soon, then," I told him.

"I'll see you soon."

When I opened the door to my room, Amber was busy painting her nails on her bed. "Hey, Amber," I greeted, "Do you mind if I'm gonna watch a movie over at Fabian's? I mean, Mick's away, and-" "You're spending the night at his room?" said Amber surprised. My eyes widened, knowing where this is going, "No, that's not what I meant!" "You just said-" "Yes, well, maybe I'll sleepover-"Amber let out a gasp, "Amber! I'll not do anything, to be specific I'll not do 'it'. I have my self-awareness and Fabian has his! Just a movie." Amber threw both of her hands up, "Alright, alright," she said.

I decided to put on a pair of turquoise shorts and a black-and-white tank top. Threw on a blue hoodie, on its back is the number 18 colored orange. I let it be unzipped and waited for Victor's pin-drop session.

Fabian's POV

It's 10.30 p.m., I heard a knock on the door. Not too loud, but enough for anyone inside to hear. "Nina," I opened the door, "Come on in," She sat by my bed, facing the TV on the table at the foot of the bed. I rubbed my hands together nervously and smiled.

Nina's POV

I let Fabian choose the movie. When he did insert the CD into the player, he took his seat next to me. It was X-Men 5. The whole time throughout the movie, he placed his arm around me. I gladly cuddle closer to him.

The movie finally ended, "That was amazing!" I told him while standing up to turn off the TV. Apparently, he had his mind on something else. "I've been wanting to ask you, Nina. Ever since prom," he paused, "Ever since prom and the kiss," Then he stopped, "Will you be my girlfriend?" I looked at him disbelievingly.

"I-I thought we _were_ already going out," I declared. I saw a light in Fabian's eyes, "So that's a yes, then?" Instead of answering him, I leaned in. His lips are soft, yet strong. Fabian held me against the wall, hands on either side of my head. I wanted him to move even closer, not leaving a space between us. I found my tongue grazing his teeth. He groaned and kissed harder. I got my hands on his cheeks. He glued himself to my body. I traced his brows and ran my hands over his sideburns, through his hair, and finally settled around his neck. We backed towards the bed, still kissing hardly.

Fabian's POV

_Oh God, Nina's AMAZING!_ I grab hold of her hoodie and began to take it off of her. Once I did, I let it fall to the ground with a soft and quiet bump. My right hand found its way to stroke her smooth, bare shoulder while the other one grabbed her by the thigh and brought it up to my hip.

Nina let out a giggle, but then quickly resumed kissing me. With her hands still on my neck, she pulled me backwards, making her body fall into the bed and mine on top of hers.

I went down to her neck and bite it like a vampire, careful to curl my lips so my teeth won't hurt her.

Nina got my shirt off and she stroked my chest affectionately. Suddenly, I was the one laying on my back and those gorgeous eyes were above me.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Pweeese, oh pweeese review :D That'll be the best thing in the world! FABINA ^_^<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup guys! I just found the time to update, man I hate homeworks-_- Well, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND FAVORITES! You guys made my day :D I also wanna say thank you to my friend MadeOnTheWeb (check out her story Inside My Head, for you out there who are Jara fans!) Finally, I want to remind you that I am having a poll on my profile JETRICIA/PATROME vs. JARA.. PLEASE VOTE!**

**Cheers, Nightseeker18~**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of House of Anubis**

* * *

><p>Nina's POV<br>I opened my eyes to reveal Fabian's handsome face, staring down at me lovingly. "Hello there, beautiful," he said, "It's Sunday," I grumbled and went back to sleep with my head on his chest and my arm around his waist.

He let me be for a minute or two while stroking my hair.

"C'mon," he forced me up, "Nevertheless, Trudy will still be serving breakfast, you don't want to miss the most important meal of the day." I groaned but did as he said. Fabian stood up and offer me his hand, I took it gladly and stretched. I straightened the wrinkles on my tank and put on my jacket. Fabian got his clothes. Together, we made our way into the hall.

Fabian's POV

Thankfully, everyone was already at the dining room, so they won't see Nina coming out of my room. If they ask, I'll say I met her at the stairs. Simple.

"Nina!" We haven't even made it to the dining table when Trudy called out to us. "Nina, your Gran's on the phone- I mean, her doctor's on the phone, she's at the hospital," Trudy finished.

Nina flashed a worried glance at me, and quickly rushed towards the phone. "H-Hello?" I heard her talked to whoever was on the line, "Yes, I'm Nina Martin," Not long, I saw a tear down her cheeks. She ended the call without saying a thing. The tear had now turned into sobs. I hugged her and she clung onto my shirt.

"She-" Nina managed between sobs, "Gran.. She-" Nina didn't have to finish her sentence, I know what was going on. "Sssssshhh…" I tried to calm her down. "It's alright, I gotcha," I ran my hands up and down her back soothingly, "I gotcha,"

Joy's POV

By now, everyone had gathered at the common room. They all felt sorry for Nina. Except me. I'm not sorry at all for the American, was I? I mean, Nina stole my boyfriend to-be.

"Drama queen," I mumbled.

"Excuse me?" I didn't notice Trudy standing beside me! Did she heard what I said?

"Um.. Poor Nina.." I managed. Trudy stared at me for a while, unsure, but she left me with that and went back to Nina who was safely in Fabian's arms on the couch.

Fabian's POV

I held her tight, not letting go. Nina buried her face in my neck, crying heavier by the minute. I scooped up her legs and rocked her gently, to and fro. I imagined myself on her situation and it's just too much for Nina to bear.

Each of the Anubis members tried to comfort Nina, but what else could they do? Someone you love just died and all you want is to be left alone. So, they eventually went back to what they were doing, though silent since mourning was still high in the air.

Trudy remained, I, myself hadn't move anywhere away from Nina.

"Nina, darling," said Trudy softly when Nina's sobs started to slow down. "Would you like it if I arrange a flight back to America for you this afternoon, sweetie?"

For a moment there, I froze. I don't want to loose Nina! Then again, I know she needs to see to her Gran's body.

Nina sniffled then said, "Th-that will be great, Tr-Trudy," "Then let me booked you a flight," Trudy smiled and walked away, but Nina quickly gestured her hand for Trudy to stop. "Yes dear?" Trudy asked, "Please also booked a flight back here to England," Trudy nodded at Nina's wish, "Maybe three days from now?" Trudy asked again. This time it was Nina who nodded, and mouthed the word thank you.

Just when Trudy left, amber came with two plates of bread with jam. "Nina," she said sweetly, "You have to eat first, otherwise you won't be fit to travel!" Nina hesitated at first, but then took the plate from Amber, knowing that there's no point in arguing with Amber, "Thanks,"

Amber replied a smile and handed the other plate to me, "You also need to eat," I opened my mouth to object, "Eh!," Amber stopped me with a glare and so I just eat the bread.

* * *

><p>The afternoon came and Nina was packed. The taxi gave a honk, she's ready to go. Everyone had said their farewell, that leaves me.<p>

Nina stood in front of the open door, the setting sun shone on her hair making her look like an angel. I tucked a loose strand behind her ear and clasp her cheek, "Take care," I leaned in and kissed her devotedly. "I'll miss you," She said while holding my hand on her cheek.

For a moment, we gazed at each other's eyes until she slowly backed away.

I saw the cab pulled away from the driveway, and disappeared into the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter may be a bit slow, but I promise you the following chapters will be worth the wait ;) Once again, VOTE FOR THE POLL! Thank youuuuuuuu =]<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, thanks for the reviews :D I wanna tell you that the poll is still on :) **

**I dedicate this chapter to my friend, MadeOnTheWeb *\(^ ^)/***

**Discalimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

**Cheers, Nightseeker18 =3**

* * *

><p>Fabian's POV<p>

School wasn't the same without Nina. Everything wasn't the same without Nina. It's like everything I do reminded me of her, and it hurts. It hurts not seeing her. I would've called, but I don't want to be a disturbance. I mean, it's her grandmother's funeral we're talking about. She'll be back in a couple of days and until then, I had to survive.

It was Mara's turn to do the dishes after dinner. Mick was supposed to be with her, but since he's not around, Jerome replaced him.

The room was peaceful, except for the sound of running water and Jerome trying to make a conversation with Mara.

I could hear Patricia and Alfie out in the hallway, it seems that they're having a debate about aliens. Joy was somewhere up in her room, shared with Patricia and Mara. While Amber herself, was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine. I sat on a chair near Amber with my left side facing the kitchen, leisurely enjoying a good book about the Egyptian gods.

It appears that Jerome's effort of chatting with Mara didn't worked out, because he began to splash Mara with the soapy water.

"Oh! Jerome Clarke, don't you dare!" Mara was yelling, though she put on a smile that told us she was playing along.

I chuckled. Amber looked at me, then she turned her head around to see Jerome struck another splash of water at Mara. "Typical," Amber simply said as she returned to her mag.

For some reason, I still kept my eyes on the two. The laughing stopped abruptly. Mara's cheeks were covered with soap foam. Jerome cleaned it with a swipe of his thumb. What happened next surprised me. I mean, I noticed the way Jerome looked at Mick. If I say Mara, I believe he looked at most girls like that. But Mick Campbell, the way he looked at Mara's boyfriend. I could tell there's something going on.

Jerome tilted his head and stepped a little too close to a girl who's already taken. What I can't understand was why Mara kept still. She didn't react when Jerome's lips touched hers. In fact, she seemed to be accepting it, her mouth copying every one of Jerome's slight movement. Suddenly, her hand was on his sideburn.

I think my mouth fell open for Amber looked at me confusingly, but when she followed my gaze, her mouth fell open too.

"Now THAT is something," Amber whispered to me. As if it was destined, the door to the house slammed open and Mick Campbell rushed in.

"Guys, I'm back!" he announced, "Trudy, are y-" One look inside the kitchen and Mick came to a halt.

Amber looked at me disbelievingly and mouthed the word, 'wow'. Though, she quickly turned her head again, not wanting to miss the scene.

As fast as lightning, Mara pulled away from Jerome and turned around to face Mick. "Mick! You're-you're back!""What are you trying to do to her," Mick growled with his hand on Jerome's collar while the other already made a fist, ready to strike."No, Mick!" Mara untangled the boys and stood facing Mick, blocking him from Jerome who's behind her. "It's not his fault,"

"Oh, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding," said Mick sarcastically, "So then it's your fault, I suppose? How can you do this Mara?" I'm pretty sure Mick's voice had reached the second floor. "Look, I'm the one who leaned in-" Jerome started, "But I didn't fought back!" Mara immediately cut him, clearly not wanting any possible spill of blood.

For a moment, neither of them spoke. Jerome stared at Mick, Mick was looking at Mara, while Mara was steadily looking back at him.

"Then I guess," Mick said in despair, he couldn't believe himself. "It's over," he finished in spite of the fact that it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"I guess it is," Mara answered for him.

Mick made his way to the hall, stopped for a second to look at Amber and I. We both went back to reading, pretending that we didn't hear a word they said. Though, I knew Mick was sure that we heard _and_ saw everything. But he just continued on and took his bags to our room.

Jerome and Mara left after him.

Amber let out a sigh. "What a day,"

I can't help to smile and shook my head. "I'll have to agree with you on that one," and we both laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Is that it? Jerome and Mara? Keep on reading! Xx<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter.. Again, vote for the poll! ;)**

**ENJOY~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

* * *

><p>Fabian's POV<p>

06:01 a.m.

Uuughh… Not even seven yet.

I couldn't sleep. I dreamt about Nina, again. I wonder if she's also thinking about me?

Mick's still asleep. I let him be, last night he was all furious over the Jerome incident. All I could do was listen. He still yet hasn't informed me whether he's accepted or not for the scholarship.

After I took a shower and put on my uniform, I made my way down the hall.

I thought I was the only one up, and probably Trudy who's cooking in the kitchen, but I was wrong.

There were voices up ahead. Jokey ones. Flirty ones. Romantic ones? I hadn't the slightest idea whose voices they are. Unless I'm wrong, one of them is… Jerome's.

What would he be doing so early? Don't tell me he woke up _just_ to tell jokes. No, of course not.

I hid behind a cupboard and peered around to see.

Jerome got his left hand against the wall. His other made gestures for his words. As for the girl in front of Jerome, the one who laughed and giggled. The one who was leaning against the wall was disbelievingly impossible to Fabian. It was no other, than Patricia Williamson.

My eyes grew wide.

No. Impossible.

Yet, there they were, right in front of me. I thought he liked Mara. Wait, I thought he _loved_ Mara. Then, why's he here, 6 am in the morning, flirting with the goth pixie?

With his left hand still on the wall, Jerome got his right hand to Patricia's cheeks and leaned in. Patricia made a loop around Jerome's neck and smooched him.

Jerome did a series of twisting but still had his lips attached. Both his hands were now on her hipbone, one of them naughtily reached for Patricia's ass.

"You naughty rascal," Patricia grinned and they entered the common room with Jerome's arm around her.

I stared after them, dumbfounded.

There was a soft thump up the stairs. I caught sight of pink pajamas. It appeared that Amber saw the whole thing too. Her expression was the exact reflection of mine.

What the hell is going on?

* * *

><p><strong>OOooooOOooo What will happen next? What do you think is Jerome up to? REVIEW PLEASEEEEEE... YEAAAAYYYY <strong>

**Sorry for this chapter being short ~ Love you all :*  
><strong>


End file.
